


SAFE

by HellFire10123



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash-Nihelgo, F/M, Nihelego
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellFire10123/pseuds/HellFire10123
Summary: Pain flooded through my body. The poison was too much. He gave in to the beast. What the beast doesn't low that it doesn't have full control over him.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lilie | Lillie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 29





	SAFE

Pain. Pain filled his body. The poison was too much. As soon as the tentacles wrapped around his body it injected the poison.   
"Ash!" Lillie sobbed.  
"Don't cry. I will be alright," Ash said as he smiled weakly. His smile vanished and replaced by a scream. More poison was injected into his body. The beast took I'm through the hole in the world. The bridge between the earth and the beast's world. 

His selflessness was something many people admired about him. The fact that he can risk his life for the sake of others. He hated this about himself though. He couldn't stop his gut feeling take over his mind and body. And before he knew it he was running into two beams coming from two extremely powerful legendary pokemon. Before he knew it he was turned to stone. Sure he wasn't dead. He was just stone. He could see, but couldn't blink. 

He always picked between two options. The option full of passion. Or the option full of logic. And before he could blink passion won. His mind was scared, but his heart was fearless. And passion always won. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he didn't want to die again he was holding Victini close this chest. Crying because he couldn't keep his promise. Not because he was gonna die. Because he couldn't keep his promise before he did die. Selfless.

And sometimes he wished he could be selfish. He wanted to care about himself and not the well being of others. It sounds horrible but when you lead a life like his sometimes you just wanna watch the other people die. I know its horrible. He knows it is too, but when you count how many times he's risked his life for others you can see where he's coming from. When he dove into that cold ocean he didn't know what was gonna happen. His heart told him to keep kicking and get to the place while his mind told him to swim up for air.

He always listens to his heart. And in moments where his friends are in danger, his mind doesn't even hesitate. So when the beast tried to take his blonde-haired friend it took a split second for his mind and heart to agree to save her. 

Pain, Pain, and more pain.

His mum told him don't cry. Crying won't get you anywhere. He tried not to cry, but when he was with Victini he couldn't help but let the single tear fall. Knowing it might be his last words to the pokemon he barely met. He apologized. For breaking his promise. He was dying and he apologized. The tear went to waste turning into ice before it hit the ground. 

And he couldn't help but cry when he saw his friend cry. His blonde-haired friend cried when he was taken. Her sobbing face was something he couldn't feel said about do he gave her a weak smile and let a single tear all. Somehow it had turned to ice. It didn't break when it hit the ground. His blonde-haired friend picked the tear up and sobbed even more

"Don't cry. I'll be okay."

His father wasn't around. He didn't cry when he left. Cause crying won't get you anywhere. It was wrong to think this. But he showed no emotions when his father took off in his black car. With his red-headed brother. He showed no emotion. Cause he didn't want to cry. Sure he was sad, but as his mother said crying won't get you anywhere.

He didn't cry when he felt even more pain. The beast tried to gain control over his body, but he just winced in pain. Sometimes screamed. But by now. For the hours he had spent fighting the pain he got used to it. Something he was very good at.

But something he didn't learn was that crying was alright. It is a way to let out your emotions. Your troubles. Your pain. When you don't cry it's keeping your emotions bottled up. People won't think your weak. If there are people who around who truly care about you then they think you are strong. Strong enough to open up To tear your walls down.

Ash was always scared. He didn't look like it, but he was always scared. Not of dying. Failing. Failing his friends and family. Scared of getting them hurt. So he makes the danger inflict even more pain onto himself.

Another dose of poison that he had gotten used to.

The beast cried out n anger and sent an even stronger dose of poison. And he screamed. He tried pulling his arms out of the tentacles but he couldn't. His arms and legs were too weak. His whole body was weak. He closed his eyes and looked inside.  
A giant purple and blue wave came crashing down onto him. 

And the best gained control.

His mind and heart.

His mind was now merciless.  
His heart had no passion. Just rage and revenge.

"K- kill. H- humans."

"You are under my control now. Now let's take a little look into your past shall we..." 

His arms were in sockets. His legs dangled out of the blob. He had tentacles that were mostly back but was sprinkled with different colors. Like the Milky Way. His hair was an even darker raven than it was before. He had small yellow dots sprinkled throughout his hair like the night sky. His eyes were red and showed now emotion. Even if he had a smile on his face. His smile wasn't like the ones he had before. His eyes showed that. It was psychopathic. 

Then his eyes flashed. Back to his normal chocolate brown eyes. The beast doesn't have full control over him.


End file.
